Wings in the dust
by Jasey Fraser
Summary: A battle has been brewing for thousands of years between angels and Demons. The desire, Earth. The Demons want to destroy it, the Angels, to protect it. Cole Davis, an innocent bystander, is caught in the middle and has to help save all mankind...


**Preface**

Hearing the screams of the Angels and the horrific laughter of the Demons made Gabriel angry. He soared high into the air wings fluttering melodically. He flew high above the battle, watching as the thousands of demons slaughtered his friends, and family. He scanned for the one demon he needed to kill, out of revenge, he could not say. All he knew was he needed to kill him, and fast. He found who he was looking for and swooped low into the battle. The demons back was to Gabriel. He swung the claymore sword, using all of his strength. The sword cut a long gash about the size of a small dog down the length of the demons back. His cry pierced the night like thunder booming. The demon swung around. His black eyes glared at Gabriel.

"You!" he growled. Gabriel smiled wickedly.

"This ends tonight!" Gabriel yelled. The demon smiled sickly. Gabriel antagonized him. He beckoned the demon. Gabriel raised his sword high in the air as the demon charged him.

**Chapter one**

The sunlight streamed through the motel window. Cole Davis rolled over and looked at the clock. _Ten-thirty Am_. He groaned and sat up. He looked around his little motel room and regretted getting up. The floors had a 70's shag carpet. The linoleum tiles on the bathroom floor were turning a gross yellow colour. The green wallpaper was stripping and the bright orange bed sheets were scratchy. He groaned again and got up. He stepped into the bathroom. The taps groaned as he turned them on. The water streamed out strong and powerful. He splashed water on his face. Cole looked at his reflection in the cracked the mirror. His shaggy brown hair just came to his brow bone. His moss green eyes complemented his oval face. He had high cheekbones and rosy lips. When Cole was younger many kids use to say he had girl lips, but now, girls can't seem to resist them. Cole stretched and went back to the bedroom. His black duffle bag was on the floor near the door. He opened it up and grabbed a black t-shirt, boxers, blue jeans, and a pair of socks. He dressed quickly so he could get back on the road as soon as possible. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. When he was done he grabbed his phone and headed out the door. He threw his bag in the back of his pickup truck and went to check out. The women at the front desk gave him a friendly smile.

"So how was your stay?" she asked. Her voice was soft. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on way too much makeup.

"Fine thanks."

"So where you headed?" she asked as she was tapping away at the computer. He shrugged.

"Don't really know yet, I guess I will find out when I get there." She looked confused.

"But how will you know when you get there?" he smiled.

"Have a nice day." He walked out the door and to his truck. He had a black 2 door pickup truck that his dad bought him when he got his licence. It was still going strong. Cole started the engine and backed away from the shabby two star motel. The windows were rolled down and the summer air was blowing through the window. Hardly any cars past him for quite sometime. On the I 90 there was a terrible car crash so he decided to take a more scenic rote. There was a small dinner he decided to stop in. The restaurant was a 60's theme, with Elvis, Betty Boop, Marilyn Moroe, and Audrey Hepburn pictures and albums everywhere. The waitresses were wearing pink poodle skirts and roller blades. Cole smiled at the scene. He sat down in a both. The red leather made that awkward sound when you sat down. An older waitress came up to him.

"Hey sugar, what can I get for you?" she had a thick western accent.

"Well what's good?" he asked. She laughed a soft quite laugh.

"What isn't? We got onion soup, cheeseburgers, regular burgers, ribs, steak. There all good." Cole liked everything she said.

"Surprise me." he winked and she smiled, displaying perfectly white teeth. He saw this women sitting at a booth alone, she was smiling at him. He smiled back. She motioned for him to sit with her but he shook his head. She pouted and looked away. The waitress came back she had a bottle of coke in her hand and a cheeseburger and fries in the other.

"This is the best burger you will ever taste." When she walked away he put a large amount of ketchup and mustard on his burger. He took a big bite. She was right this was the best burger he ever tasted. He looked over to the counter where she was standing. He nodded his head. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked the caller ID.

"Hey Colin, what's up?" Cole asked.

"Nothing really, just checking on my youngest brother." Cole scoffed.

"What do you want?" he laughed.

Colin sounded shocked. "What? I can't call my brother now?"

"You've never called me unless you wanted something." he pointed out.

"True...but that's not the case today." Cole rolled his eyes. Colin continued. "I was just wondering how you've been doing since the accident?" Colin put the fry down he was munching at.

"I'm fine." he said stiffly.

"Has Kara talked to you yet?" Cole sat up straighter.

"What do you think?" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I killed her brother."

"It wasn't your fault, he got drunk!" Colin raised his voice.

"Yeah well it was my fault for letting him drive!" They were both quiet. Cole signaled for the waitress. She saw his empty plate and frowned.

"Did you not like it?" she asked. Cole smiled.

"What? Are you crazy? This was the best food ever! Something just came up and i got to run, do you think you could wrap this up for me?" he asked. She smiled and took his food away.

"Where are you?" Colin asked. Cole dug his wallet out of his back pocket and left two twenty's on the table. He got up and headed for the waitress who had his food.

"Thanks beautiful." he said. She smiled big.

"Ya'll have a nice day ya here?" he smiled and nodded.


End file.
